


Burnt Pancakes on Ceilings

by alexXing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, suga cooks, try to stop me from writing domestic iwasuga i dare you, unlike popular believe he sucks at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime will never ever forget why he doesn't let his boyfriend cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Pancakes on Ceilings

"I'm home!", Hajime says as he slips off his shoes and takes off his coat.

He hears shuffling noises from the kitchen and-- oh god.

Is his boyfriend trying to cook again? Oh god. He better not be. Hajime remembers way to cleary the last time Koushi had been in the kitchen with the actual intention of making non-instant food.

Hajime still has war flashbacks to having to scratch off burnt pancakes from the ceiling.

"Koushi?", he calls as he carefully steps into the hallway and makes his way to the kitchen, "Kou, are you cooking?"

A muffled noise makes its way through the kitchen door and to his ears. He hears the clattering of plates. Hajime sees his life flashing before his eyes.

"Hajime is that you?"

He is now standing in front of the kitchen door, hand hovering just inches above the door knob. He doesn't want to open it. He knows he has to open it. He's never going to leave Koushi home alone ever again.

Taking a deep breath, he turns the knob, opens the door. "Yeah, it's me.", he says and enters.

The sight before him is truly a hard one to take in.

"Oh my god, Kou, what did you do?"

Koushi avoids his gaze, he is clearly avoiding his gaze, his hands are shoved into his sweater pockets and his hair is as pretty as ever.

"Ordered pizza?"

Hajime lets his eyes wander across the room, the corners of his mouth dropping with every disaster he sees. He gives a sigh, rubs his temples, "What did you do before that?"

"Um.", the other starts and he has to mentally prepare himself for what is sure to follow, "Tried to cook?"

"Oh my god.", he says, runs a hand through his short hair, "Oh my god. Koushi, we had a talk about this!"

The silver-haired man has his gaze fixed onto the white (or not so white anymore) tiles. He looks like a kicked puppy and his hands are fiddling with the seams of his sleeves. "I'm sorry."

To be completely honest, he reminds Hajime of a child that has done something bad. But he's too upset with the current condition of their kitchen to say that.

"I-- ", he pauses and rubs his temples once more, then gives a sigh. His boyfriend is too pretty to be mad at. "It's okay. Just-- don't do it again."

Hajime decides the smile spreading on Koushi's face is worth all the ruined kitchens in the entire world.

He really is pretty.

"I'm not cleaning this up.", Hajime says.


End file.
